Electricity is an essential part of modern life. However, most current methods of producing electricity are not ecological. They produce pollution that contributes the gasses that create the greenhouse effect, the end result of which is global warming, that manifest into violent sea storms as never experienced before, devastating local infrastructures and economies and killing thousands of people. The global warming problems are resulting in severe climate changes that, if not stopped soon, can bring abrupt and irreversible dangerous climate changes.
The largest contributing source of greenhouse gasses is the burning of fossil fuels leading to the emission of carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, sulfur hexafluoride, hydro fluorocarbons, perfluorocarbons, methane and chlorofluorocarbons, all these compounds are damaging the environment. Fossil fuel burning power stations and fossil fuel processing and distribution contribute to more of 64% of the greenhouse gasses.
Nuclear power plants producing electricity are not the solution. These old nuclear power stations are creating a different kind of environmental problem. These nuclear power stations continue to accumulate and are stock piling toxic waste that will last thousands of years at the tune of more than 1,700 tons of nuclear waste annually, compounds of extreme danger and insecurity. Decommissioning of current nuclear plants is costly and create a very real danger of another nuclear power accident such as another 3-mile island or a terrorist attack.
According to the Kyoto accord, with the exception of the United States, India and China, which are the worst polluters, all other nations of the world agree that we need to reduce or eliminate greenhouse gasses because global warming is unequivocal, and the buildup of carbon dioxide should stop. The problem is that everybody in all undeveloped and developed countries wants and need more and more electricity.
The United States is rushing to supplement gas shortages with ethanol, turning one third of the US acreage of America's bread basket to the production of ethanol. The result is shortages of grain in the world market, so the choice now is fuel or food.
The people of China and India have a rich diet and as their economies are expanding and energy use is surging and their industrialization moves forward regardless of the toll to the environment.
This invention is a robotic generator that produces electric energy and is actuated by gravity forces and the Archimedes principle working under fluids; the amount of electricity produced by this robotic apparatus is dependent on size. The following formula values can be tailored to make a small or large robotic gravity generator: V=A×M×N
This robotic generator is an ecological automated robot that can be used as a standalone electric power producing unit. The robotic generator can be small in size to supply electric power to a small building or a single family household, or this robotic generator can be made as large size units and can be assembled in multiple large units working together to produce large amounts of electricity.
This robotic gravity generator can resolve many of the current environmental problems the world is facing. Since it does not produce any greenhouse gasses and can eliminate the power grid problems utilities have since power outages due to down power lines due to storms or hurricanes or other weather related problems can be reduced if not eliminated. This robotic gravity generator is a self sufficient stand alone electric producing apparatus.